User talk:Jimmy russell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eyeless Jack page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 01:22, August 3, 2012 Banned for a Week. For three reasons: 1. You created a fake category 2. Added that fake category to a story that wasn't your own 3. Vandalised Eyeless Jack by adding the "bad" category. Your opinions of the story belong on the talk page. Don't add fake, negative categories and add it to a page that's not your own. Be happy I'm not banning you for a longer time. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 01:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Someone seems upset. Uh... no. You're just hopeless, I'm afraid. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 01:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) " Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness" so edgy I just hope you realize I'm being nice by giving you the opportunity to edit your talk page. Don't push it by saying something stupid. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 02:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Wow... ... you really are a sucker for punishment huh? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 02:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC)